With Her?
by Kaiser Pepe III
Summary: Marinette was given the cat miraculous but after a certain incident, she ends up misusing it and ends up in a life of crime. Adrien however receives the ladybug miraculous and ends up as Chat Noire's enemy. But when a new villain comes into the mix, what will this mean for Chatte Noire and Ladybug? A kwami swap AU
1. Only Ordinary On the Surface

**Part 1: Do You Know Your Enemy?**

It was a usual Parisian Night.

It was a night for Chatte Noire to make her next move.

She entered through the window of the luxury 5 star hotel, 'Le Grand Paris'.

She had been planning for weeks, the map of the hotel fully memorized in her head, every action carefully thought out and executed with perfection. Everything was going according to plan, until she heard a voice far to familiar for her.

"You know it is illegal to trespass kitty" said a blond figure leaning against the wall. He wore a black poker dot body suit with a mask having 5 black spots on it. How could have she forgotten him! He had been a pain in the neck since day 1!

"Leave me alone" she said quietly before grinding her teeth together slowly and growling under her breath.

"Not before I hand you in to the authorities." He said calmly while showing a small smirk.

"Because that worked so many times bug brains" she shot back.

"Hey, just surrender if you know what is good for you."

She ignored him completely and continued walking down the hallway.

"So it has to be this way, huh?" he mumbled before taking his yo-yo off his hip before launching it at her. Chatte Noire saw this a mile away and easily dodged the attack.

He launched the yo-yo at her again and again without any luck. It was now her turn to retaliate, she took her baton and extended it to a suitable length. She then slammed it right across the boy's face making him slightly dazed. Using this opportunity, she jumped out of the window that she came from empty handed and clearly annoyed.

She then went to a house and entered through the trapdoor to detransform, only revealing a teenaged girl and a small cat like being floating around her.

"Hey Marinette, I just want to let you know that I rea-" the being said before being cut off.

"That I really care about you and I want you to stop blah blah blah" Marinette said back mockingly.

"Plagg I already told you my reasons" she told Plagg in a softer tone.

Plagg only looked at her sympathetically ,he knew after she disappeared suddenly one day everything just crashed down on top of Marinette. She used to be happy and carefree when she was younger but then it happened she became more…. jaded.

"Kid, I'm still sorry for your loss" Plagg said quietly.

"Plagg…. it's not your fault." She said picking him up with her hands.

He didn't respond back, he just curled up in a ball trying to sleep.

She quickly dressed into sleepwear and then laid down in her bed, still hoping and dreaming for the impossible to happen.

 _ **MLB**_

She was awoken by the ringing of her phone alarm. She groggily got up, picking up her phone to turn off the alarm. She stretched her arms in the air, letting out a yawn after she was done. She went the shower and turned the faucet to the left. The water then flowed out of the shower head, the hot water flowing down her bare skin and the sound of the water splattering against the tile making her feel invigorated. She brushed her teeth and then dressed in her usual school outfit. She grabbed her purse that contained Plagg and her bag before rushing downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart" said Tom Dupain still tired visibly and mentally. He had bags under his eyes from his long work days and lack of sleep.

"Morning dad" Marinette responded before sitting down to eat a small bowl of instant oatmeal with a croissant on the side.

"Sorry honey, it's the best I could do these days…" Tom said still depressed after all this time.

"It's okay dad" she said trying to improve Tom's mood before he went back to work alone.

She walked her way to school greeting Alya and Nino who were talking outside school.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Alya asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Yeah dude, what's up?" Nino said right after

"I'm fine, thanks…." She lied to her friends and herself, she knew how she really felt.

With the bell ringing signaling the start of school, the group went to their class.

After everyone was seated, Ms. Bustier started her lesson.

Time went as slow as a snail for Marinette as she sketched in her fashion portfolio throughout all the classes, experimenting with new ideas much to the teachers' distress.

After what seemed like forever, school was finally dismissed. She walked outside only to be called out by someone.

"Hey Marinette, wait up!"

She turned around and saw…. Adrien?

"I saw that you kinda blanked out for most of school so decided to take down the notes for you!" He said politely before taking out a small stack of paper and giving it to Marinette.

She felt her face get redder and hotter by the second and her heart could have burst from the moment. She gave him a dopey smile.

"Th-thanks Adrien!" She said nervously.

"No problem" He responded before stepping into his limo to probably go to a photoshoot.

She put the notes in her bag, still red after her encounter with Adrien and walked home slowly, temporarily forgetting her sorrows.

 _ **MLB**_

Adrien was finally finished modeling his father's spring line and entered his room.

It was huge and full of books, games and whatever he wanted to make it seem full but it felt so…… empty.

He put his bag on the floor and opened his shirt's sleeve to reveal Tikki.

"So now your going after Marinette? What's with you and bluebell eyed girls?" Tikki teased.

"Marinette's just a friend Tikki" Adrien explained.

"Still doesn't explain your crush on Chatte Noire"

A slight blush came from Adrien's face for a moment.

"Yeah, but she's a criminal- a thief Tikki!" He said raising his voice a bit.

"A criminal in a sexy, skin tight outfit" Tikki continued with an innocent looking smile plastered on her face.

This broke Adrien, his face was redder than his outfit and his eyes wide open. Tikki just simply giggled as a response.

"Whatever you say Tikki" Adrien said turning on the television, still red from Tikki's comment.

"-nd this is the speech made by Mayor Andre Bougois today on the recent attack on Paris."

Adrien's ears peaked with interest.

"Citizens of Paris, you have all heard of the attack on Paris by a mysterious figure but in all this chaos we Parisians shall-" Adrien turned off the television and stood up, he already knew how those kind of speeches are.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Suddenly Tikki flew into his earrings he owned (Much to his father's disapproval) transforming him into a superhero.

Ladybug

He opened one his windows slightly ajar and jumped out of it and into the streets of Paris.

Adrien jumped from building to building looking around for suspicious persons who could have possibly done the attack.

After 5 minutes of searching, one 'person' stood out. Well it was a large stone being with yellow eyes and was carrying Mylene.

 _What did she do to have become hostage?_

"Ivan put me down!?" she yelled, her voice full of worriedness and fear.

 _That explained why._

He swung his yo-yo at 'Stoneheart'. But once it hit Stoneheart it seemed to not just bounce off but it made him bigger.

Adrien tried to swallow down his fear. He was used to just dealing with petty theft, getting cats out of trees and dealing with Chatte Noire but not this!

Stoneheart didn't even respond to Ladybug's attack, he just slowly walked towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien growled at the back of his throat and threw his yo-yo in the air screaming out the words 'Lucky Charm' for all to hear.

He looked down in his hands and a loud sigh emerged from him.

This was going to be a long day.

 _ **MLB**_

Marinette took another bite out of her cookie while turning on her phone, Plagg on her desk only paying attention to his cheese. She entered her messenger app to be swarmed by messages from Alya about 'some supervillain' by the Eiffel Tower which clearly got her attention and Plagg's.

"Marinette, please do me a favor" Plagg said in an unusually serious tone.

"Yes Plagg?" She responded

"I need you to fight Stoneheart" he demanded.

"Plagg…. I can't" Marinette said quietly. "I just-"

"No excuses Marinette, if you don't stop him who will?" Plagg shouted, trying to eliminate the idea of her not being abled.

"But it's not my responsibility!" She shouted "I already have my own problems…"She mumbled right after.

"Please just this once!"

She knew Plagg was being serious, after all he was only this desperate when he wanted cheese.

"Fine but only this once" Marinette said.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Author's Note:

I was wondering if I should keep the name Ladybug for Adrien but I decided to keep it because there are male ladybugs (obv.).

Also if you have a better idea for a title please suggest it!

16/1/18- 'Chat Noire' changed to 'Chatte Noire' and other minor error fixed.

25/1/18- Fixed up chapter one.

13/2/18- Added character sketch of Ladybug and Chatte Noire.

Chatte Noire:

She had a black leather skin tight outfit with a chest pocket and hoodie although the jacket was slightly more loose than the pants. She had a black leather belt and black silk cat ears. She also has a black glove with claws at the end of each finger. The jacket also has a bell on the zipper which usually is up. She also has a black superhero mask.

Ladybug:

He wears a red outfit with black spots on it with a full black colour. He also has a red utility belt on his hips. He also has a black and red superhero mask.


	2. A Big Step Forward

Ladybug was on round 2 after his lucky charm failed. He could feel the exhaustion catching up to him. He was panting heavily and his hands were on his knees while he sat down on a bench being able to listen to his heartbeat while he takes a breath. He clenched his palms into a fist and slammed it on the seat.

He tried to think of grandeur strategies to take down Stoneheart but none seemed to work. He was blank on ideas.

There then was a shadow loom over him, he looked up only to see….Chatte.

"So , hero of Paris decides to take a snooze on the bench" Chatte Noire said dryly peering at him with her bluebell eyes giving him a smug look.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Maybe because I was fighting the akuma the entire time" he said in between breaths.

"Besides what are you doing here?" He continued in a far more hurtful tone than he wanted it to be.

"I'm here for the same reason you are" she told him flatly.

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me!" he spat at her uncharacteristically, words plagued with bitterness and hate. He stood up and looked down at her giving her a piercing look meant to intimidate only to receive a light shrug from Chatte.

"I'm telling you the truth bug brains!" she yelled at him back, Ladybug looking away from her still unconvinced at her statement.

"Why don't you believe me" she said almost mumbling.

"Because you never changed your ways before so why would you now" he crossed his arms over his chest expecting an answer from her.

Chatte got slightly teary, trying to remain strong and keep back the tears.

"You don't understand what I've been through!" she barely made out.

"And all I need to know is that you're a criminal, a dirty thief!" he said before..

walking away from her.

"Fine, I'll just do it by myself!" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly a beep came from Adrien ear rings, he jumped his way home to detransform, clearly confused on why it would happen when he hadn't used lucky charm or even fought anyone besides his verbal battle with Chatte.

 ** _MLB_**

He entered his room through the ajar window and detransformed revealing Adrien and a _very irritated Tikki._

Tikki was about to speak but she stopped her self for a moment to think. She gave Adrien a death glare for a few awkward seconds before breaking the growing silence.

"Adrien" she tried to say calmly.

" _What. The. Fuck . Was that!"_ She demanded, although Adrien did find it amusing to hear Tikki curse.

"Don't you dare laugh Adrien Agreste this is serious!" Tikki beginning to rant.

"Do you know what you done!"

Adrien just shook his head.

"Oh Adrien…."

 ** _A few days before…._**

 _Adrien sat down on his bed, deep in thought. Only mumbling to himself why does she do it._ _"Hey Adrien, what's wrong?" Tikki asked innocently with a chocolate chip cookie in her stubby arms._ _"Have you ever wandered why_ _people commit crimes?"_ _"Of course I have Adrien" Tikki responded casually munching on the cookie before giving Adrien a suspicious look._

 _"This has something to do with Chatte doesn't it"_ _"Am I that obvious?" Adrien asked jokingly, face slightly heating up._ _"Well if you were going_ _to ask why Chatte would commit crime I might have an answer for you" Tikki said seriously Adrien simply nodding in response._

 _"Maybe Chatte in her civilian self has some family or money issues and simply doesn't know what to do." Tikki explained._ _"But what can I do to help?" Adrien asked._ _"Now that is a different question." Tikki simply responded._

" _Please Tikki…… I need help here."_ _"Adrien…. Let your heart be the pathway and let your brain be the light to help you follow it."_ _Adrien decided to leave the conversation at there, to dwell on Tikki's response to his question before drifting a_ way _into a deep slumber._

Date: 24/8/15

What I think about Ladybug.

Ladybug is a hero and in his eyes I am the villain! I hope he will someday understand…… He's always getting in my way and it has been this way since day 1! But he is really brave and handsome( I hope Plagg doesn't read this entry). He probably hates me though. I wi-

 ** _MLB_**

"Adrien, do you know how the Cat and Ladybug miraculous work" Tikki asked still yelling at him only for Adrien to shake his head.

"Then I will explain briefly, when the miraculous were created they all had their own unique powers and functions but the cat and ladybug miraculous were always meant to be together. "

"Why the cat and ladybug though" Adrien asked out of the blue.

"Oh let me speak!" shouted Tikki immediately shutting Adrien up, she is scary when angry.

"So when the cat and ladybug miraculous holders are working together, they generally become stronger. But when the cat and ladybug miraculous holders despise each other, they become weaker." Tikki finished explaining arms crossed, clearly still annoyed with Adrien.

"So….." Adrien whispered

"So what" Tikki shot at him.

"Maybe I should apologies" Adrien scratching the back of his neck.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tikki asked impatiently in a calmer tone.

"Tikki, spots on" He yelled before jumping back out of the window, readying himself to encounter the akuma and Chatte Noire.

 ** _MLB_**

He landed at the base of the Eiffel Tower to only look up and see Chatte in Stoneheart's left hand along with the akuma.

Ladybug breathed in and tried to think of a strategy or at least remember some important things for this situation.

Ladybug then ran towards the akuma, Stoneheart getting ready to crush him. Adrien suddenly slid under the akuma and launched his yo-yo at the akuma's legs together and pulled it tight.

Stoneheart then threw Mylene and Chatte in the air while falling down.

"Lucky Charm!" He screamed again getting a single life net but two different people going in two different directions.

He gave the life net for the policemen to hold for Mylene and rushed up the Eiffel Tower with the Yo-yo.

In just the right time he jumped off the Eiffel Tower and grabbed Chatte miraculously as he was falling and swung to the observation deck with precision and perfection. Luckily he landed on his two feet holding Chatte Noire safely in his arms. He held on to her for what seemed life forever until he finally realized what he done and put her down both of their faces redder than tomatoes. Then he was hit by a sudden revelation, he forgot to free the akuma and now it is loose again…..

He unleashed a deep sigh and he heard his miraculous beep signaling him that he will detransform soon.

He was about to quickly return home to feed his kwami before hearing Chatte.

"Hey wait!" she said trying to get his attention.

He also remembered he owed her something.

"Chatte I'm sorry about what I said earlier" he said relictantly.

"Do you want to finish this akuma…… together?" she asked.

Adrien smiled before telling her yes and going back to his desolate home to recharge.

Chatte Noire and Ladybug had finally defeated the akuma and restored everything as it was before the attack began.

Minutes later, crowds swarmed the duo and bombarded them with questions or autographs or both sometimes.

Suddenly Alya came out of the crowd and immediately started asking questions.

"So Ladybug , who is you partner here?"

Adrien looked at Chatte straight into her bluebell eyes giving her the signal to speak.

"Call me Chatte Noire" she said confidently.

Marinette was on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower as Chatte like Ladybug told her to do so.

Not soon later, Ladybug came swinging towards her and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Hey Chatte" He said awkwardly.

"Hey Ladybug" she said back just as awkward and uncomfortable.

"So what made you change" Ladybug asked Chatte directly.

"Well I thought about what you said about me and I guess I didn't want to be seen as that" said Chatte.

"So now that you've stopped what are you going to do now?"

"Maybe we can be a team?" she asked.

Ladybug thought for a little while and then gave her a light smile.

"Of course kitty" he said.

"Is that the best pet name you got for me bugaboy" she said back

The two new superheroes, partners and most importantly friends laughed the night out, unaware when this new villain will strike back with revenge…….

Author's Note:

Let me know what you think of chapter 1 and 2 in the comments.

I would love constructive criticism from you readers!

Also the word count for this chapter is around 1.5 thousand words if you were curious.


	3. Birth of a New Challenger

Marinette woke up earlier than usual with a big smile stretching from cheek to cheek. She got out of bed and stretched, unleashing a massive yawn. She brushed her teeth and dressed in a new outfit than her usual blazer and pink pants.

Marinette then went downstairs and said goodbye to Tom Dupain, grabbing her bag and leaving to go to school with pep in each step of the way.

She said her greetings to her schoolmates and sat down in her usual spot.

"Hey Marinette, did you see what happened yesterday!" Alya asked Marinette looking like if she was going to burst with excitement.

"Yeah of course" Marinette responded.

"I even got footage of Ladybug and Chatte Noire fighting Stoneheart!" Alya's eyes beamed with happiness when she looked at her too busy to notice her new outfit.

"Do you want to see the big fight?" Alya asked mimicking Chatte's punches.

"No Ms. Cèsaire you are not using your phone during class" said Ms. Bustier on cue as she entered the classroom ready to begin her lesson.

 ** _MLB_**

Marinette had returned to school a bit earlier before lunch ends and walked into the school compound only to find Chloe harassing Ivan but honestly who did Chloe not harass yet? Marinette looked at the gathering crowd that Chloe was creating and heard some of the nasty things that came out of her mouth about him being a supervillain and how she was going to get him expelled and god knows what else.

Marinette took a deep breath and pushed her way through a sea of people to get to that witch. After a short while of pushing and shoving Marinette made it to the front of the line to see Ivan close to crying on the bench while Chloe kept making him feel worse. She was sick of Chloe and how she treated everyone around her for a long time and decided to take action. She clenched her hands in a fist and crumpled up her face. She stepped closer to Chloe.

"Chloe leave Ivan alone, he wasn't himself!" Marinette shouted with confidence no one has really got out of her often. She had recently found out from Plagg (after many cheese danishes eaten) that Ivan was being possessed by an 'akuma'.

"Oh it's Maritrash, what proof do you have?" she asked narrowing her eyes on her looking straight at her bluebell eyes.

"So you didn't see the purple butterfly which came out of Ivan maybe you should go ask your daddy for laser eye surgery." Marinette spat at Chloe coolly but calmly.

Suddenly Chloe started tearing up and ran away probably to the principle's office.

 _Fake Tears_

A tactic that Chloe used whenever she didn't get what she wanted.

Marinette didn't get much time to think of her action as a large cheer from the crowd because she did what they didn't.

It didn't take long at all to hear her name on the intercom to go to the office. She wasn't surprised at all, and it wasn't her first time she was there because of Chloe. She casually put her hands in her sweater's pockets and sauntered her way to the principle's office praying for the best to come.

 ** _MLB_**

Marinette came to the office door and took a deep breath in before knocking on the door.

She entered when she heard the usual 'Come in' and although she was unreligious she said a little prayer fearing the worst to come.

"Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng, you may take a seat" Mr. Damocles said sternly tapping his fingers on his wooden desk and closing his laptop.

She looked over to see Chloe already sitting and giving her a smug look thinking that she won.

She took a seat but it wasn't long until the principle made his first remark.

"Ah Chloe and Marinette, am I really surprised you both are back here?" Mr. Damocles said flatly.

"Of course, did you hear the nasty things Marinette told me!" Chloe answered trying her best to make it look like she was the victim.

"It was a rhetorical question Chloe, besides this is not the first time something like this happened." Mr. Damocles said dully rubbing his temples.

"And it seems like how many suspensions and punishments we give you two, you both end up back here anyways." He started to rant. "I have informed your parents about this incident and they both agreed that it was suitable for this situation"

"Wait I'm getting punished!" Chloe asked rudely.

"Well according to some sources I got, you were bullying Ivan was this true Marinette" Mr. Damocles said keeping his cool.

"Yes sir" Marinette responded firmly.

"No sir- she's lying! "Chloe yelled desperately trying to clime out the hole she dug herself in.

"Ms. Bourgeois don't you dare raise your voice at me!" the principle said slightly annoyed by Chloe's outburst.

"Your punishment is to clean the library together after school, both of you"

Chloe looked like if she was going to say something but then just closed her mouth and crossed her arms tightly over her chest clearly enraged.

"You two are dismissed" he finished opening his laptop to continue what he was doing before.

Chloe stomped out of the room followed by Marinette back to their class.

 ** _MLB_**

Adrien had saw the entire incident, how Marinette stood up for Ivan and stood up to Chloe. Sure she was his old childhood friend but he knew what she was really like when he first came to public school.

It wasn't long until Chloe barged in the class during chemistry followed by Marinette who was wearing something other than her usual outfit.

She wore a black jacket with her normal flower shirt underneath and a simple navy blue jeans.

He never really thought of it before but he only now realized how…..

 _Beautiful? Adorable? Cute?_

Marinette was with her bluebell eyes and dark hair which really reminded him of Chatte.

In fact if you think about it Marinette looked a lot like Chatte. She even was a bit Chatte like personality wise being insecure, intelligent but he couldn't imagine sweet Marinette stealing even as little as a penny!

He then continued the experiment that Ms. Mendeleiev assigned him to do, trying to distract himself from thinking about Chatte or Marinette.

 ** _MLB_**

After the school bell rung, everyone went their own ways to go back home or maybe even to a friend's house but not Marinette and Chloe who was sulking in the library while dusting and vacuuming books, trying to not feel awkward when Ms. Mendeleiev was giving the duo the nastiest stink eye ever while she was reading a book titled _"How to Deal with Mischievous Teenagers"_

Suddenly Chloe groaned and sat down exhausted catching the attention of Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Ms. Bourgeois there is a lot more shelves to go!" she yelled not looking at Chloe.

Chloe then suddenly ' _Really needed to use the bathroom'_ getting a sound of relief from the teacher now that she didn't need to be in the same room with her for at least a couple minutes.

This was going to be a long day for Marinette.

 ** _MLB_**

Chloe slumped on the floor furious at Mr. Damocles, Ms. Mendeleiev and Marinette for making her life a pain.

Suddenly an akuma came from under the door and went into her sunglasses.

"Ah Chloe, you know you are too good for everyone" said a mysterious and sinister voice.

"If you join me I will give you power unheard of before but in return you have to give me Chatte Noire's ring and Ladybug's earrings." He continued

"Yes of course master" he said before being consumed by a purple energy and transforming into her new form, Queen Bee.

She then opened the bathroom door, ready to take revenge on all that wronged her.

Author's Note:

No Chatte Noire and Ladybug action this chapter :( sadly.

Now that I figure this chapter is just kinda filler... _eh_


	4. Queen Bee

It was supposed to be a normal day for Mr. Damocles, meet members of staff, put kids in their place and to run the school in general.

However he did not expect his day to go like this?

It started with a knock on his door. Strange. He thought, children don't normally stay at school up until 5 pm on a Tuesday.

"Come in!" he called to the person outside to only be greeted by a flash of light from outside and a crack from the wooden door as it was kicked down by a figure wearing a bright yellow skin tight outfit with black stripes going around suit and a mask similar in colour and pattern to the suit.

She then jumped on the table forcing Mr. Damocles to move back in shock.

"Ah Mr. Damocles revenge is sweet isn't it" she said clearly surprising the principle as it was Chloe's voice.

"Chloe what is this!?" he asked clenching his fists and standing up.

"It's Queen Bee for your information" she said in a snobby tone.

"I demand you to stop this madness now?!" Mr. Damocles demanded from Queen Bee to only receive a scoff in return.

She sighed, "Ah, Mr. Damocles you can't control me anymore!" she exclaimed before putting her fists together and shooting a neon yellow beam at him which instantly threw him on the ground, Mr. Damocles only screaming in pain and agony.

Queen Bee laughed and walked put of the principal office ready to encounter her next targets.

 ** _MLB_**

Marinette was in the library alone with Ms. Mendeleiev, vacuuming and brushing dust off miles of books.

After Chloe, 'really needed to use the bathroom' she was stuck by herself to do all the work running purely on determination that was quickly diminishing.

A bit of Marinette wanted to feel worried but Chloe but she couldn't bring herself to do that after all she done to her.

 _Even if they were both in the same boat._

Suddenly the library door was kicked open slamming into the wall behind it, alarming Ms. Mendeleiev and Marinette.

"Silence in the library!" she shouted before screaming out in pain as a yellow beam hit her.

"Marinette, where are you?" Chloe said trying to call out Marinette.

Marinette hugged the bookshelf behind her staying dead silent. She could hear Chloe's heavy footsteps on the floor.

Suddenly she heard a voice all to familiar to her.

"Hey Queen Bee, is something bugging you out?" asked Ladybug, _that pun was horrendous though_ she thought to herself.

She could do the only logical thing now without the other's getting suspicious.

Run and find a safe place to transform.

She jumped down the stairs landing perfectly on her feet without injury and ran out of the library and entered a room with a light green door and entered it.

"Plagg, are you ready?" Marinette asked softy to Plagg who resided in her jacket pocket.

"Of course!" he responded back in haste.

"Good, Plagg Claws Out!" she yelled out before transforming into Chatte Noire and leaving the janitor's closet.

She made her way to the library as Chatte to only see Ladybug getting punched and kicked barely getting time to retaliate.

Chatte grabbed her baton and extended it to a suitable length for close combat. While Queen Bee was busy with Ladybug, Marinette ran at the akuma hitting it at the side of the face with her baton, leaving a visibly open wound on her face.

"My flawless face!" she cried out.

"Completely ruined!" she continued with a growl and launched a beam at Chatte only for her to sidestep out of the way narrowly evading the attack.

Queen Bee pulled out her spinning top and launching it at Ladybug who luckily brought up his arms as soon as it was going to hit him.

She growled at the back of his throat showing a little bit of teeth. She threw the top again but this time it started to move on its own and began chasing Chatte who kept on evading each move made by the weapon.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted out before getting a bee smoker.

 _Finally, something that made sense_ he thought to himself.

"Gee, I know Queen Bee is dressed like a bee but that doesn't mean she is one!" Chatte Noire said sarcastically struggling to dodge the top flying her way.

Suddenly his vision went black and white with the bee smoker lighting up first, then Chatte and finally Queen Bee. He now knew exactly what to do.

"Chatte catch!" he yelled before throwing it to Chatte. She then got the message and jumped down from the upper floor and asked Ladybug a question.

"Ladybug I need a fire to light this!" she panicked as she avoided Queen Bee's sloppy punches.

"Quick, the chemistry lab there might be lighters there!" he responded before hopping off downstairs to the chemistry lab where he entered followed by Chatte with the smoker.

Adrien rummaged through desks to eventually find one lying around on a desk.

He then lit the smoker materials on fire and as soon as Queen Bee stepped in, she calmed down and dropped her guard down.

 _This was their time to strike._

"I bet the akuma is in the sunglasses" whispered Ladybug into Chatte's ears receiving a nod of confirm from her.

Slowly, Ladybug then mouthed out the numbers 1 2 and 3 signaling their surprise attack.

They came out from under the desk and jumped at Queen Bee, Chatte snatching her glasses and throwing it to Ladybug who caught it and snapped it in two, releasing the evil butterfly.

Then Ladybug caught the akuma with his yo-yo and released it as an innocent, white butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly" he said under his breath before throwing the smoker into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" He shouted before everything returned back to normality.

"Pound it?" Ladybug asked sticking out his right arm forward.

Chatte Noire giggled a bit before repeating the action touching his fist.

"Pound it." She said with a smile cheek to cheek.

Their time together was cut short by the beep of Ladybug's Miraculous.

"Well that's my queue to leave, bye kitty." He said giving her a smile back before dashing out of the room and swung away with his yo-yo.

Chatte smiled before detransforming. Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles entered the room relieved that the duo were okay.

"I guess you could return home now because of that attack" Mr. Damocles said.

"Dismissed!" he finished allowing Chloe and Marinette to leave.

Marinette then walked home with a smile not seen in a while and spirits higher than the clouds.

She knew today was going to be great…… _was it?_

Author's Note:

So this is the battle with Queen Bee.

This chapter came up to about 1.1 K words. I hope you all like it and if you don't leave a comment on how I can improve!


	5. Two Steps Back

"Once again Paris has been saved by our own super awesome, super cool superheroes Ladybug and Chatte Noire!"

said Alya excitedly as she started recording a new video for her blog.

It had been a normal day until somebody ticked off a magician somehow and an akuma got to him transforming him into 'The Illusionist'. Although his powers were difficult to beat the duo eventually overcame the challenge and freed the akuma by tearing the Jack card in his pocket.

"Pound it!"

Chatte's ring then began to beep.

"Sorry but I have to go now." She said casually before running off to an alley to detransform, giving Ladybug a slight smile.

She entered through her room through the trap door and released her transformation.

"Kid your getting used to this" Plagg remarked while Marinette was getting him some cheddar ("Sorry, it's the best I have right now").

"Well it's mostly Ladybug which is doing the work." She countered before turning on her computer.

"That's not true!" Plagg said.

"Yes, it is" Marinette responded back at Plagg.

Plagg sighed and gave up on trying to help her, she could be really stubborn sometimes.

"DAMN IT!" Said Tom Dupain suddenly from downstairs before Marinette heard numerous cupboards and draws being slammed open and closed.

"I should help Plagg" she told the deity only receiving a nod from him.

She went down the flight of stairs only hearing "Where is it where is it" in a panicked tone ever so often. Marinette entered the living room only to see her father turning the house upside-down.

"Hey papa what happened?" she asked innocently.

"I can't find it!" Tom told her still panicking.

"Find what?" she asked again trying to get an answer from him.

"The brooch….. your mother's own is missing!"

Her eyes then opened wide, she remembered that.

MLB

 _Flashback…_ _The sky was grey and overcast, the wind blew strongly lifting small objects off the ground and into the air._ _It was the day she went away……_ _Marinette was told to stay indoors with her grandmother Gina Dupain before Tom and Sabine rushed outside of the bakery but they weren't Tom and Sabine._ _They were Chat Noir and the Peahen ready to encounter this new villain that Paris will need to face._ _"Ready dearie?" Tom asked putting a hand on his wife's smooth light skin right under the mask she was wearing._ _"Of course!" she responded back before giving Tom a light peck on the lips and smiling._ _They then jumped off towards the Arc de Triomphe where it seems this new enemy was waiting for them._ _"Ah Chat Noir and Peahen" said a sinister voice with a grey mask and purple suit._ _"Who are you?" Chat asked him with aggressiveness floating around in his tone._ _The man laughed a moment before giving the duo an evil smile._ _"That is none of your business" he said calmly._ _"It won't matter anyways" he continued._ _This was not what the duo was used to. Sure the dealt with the occasional bank robber and Queen Bee many times but this man was different._ _His eyes shone with evil and nasty intent and his hands gripped on his staff tightly waiting for the superheo duo to strike him down._ _Chat growled at the back of his throat and took off his staff of his own and extended it before being stopped by the Peahen ._ _"Wait" she said quietly and putting her arm on his chest signaling him to stop._ _"Why are you doing this?" she demanded trying to see if she can negotiate with the enemy._ _"Revenge….. served coldy" he told her sinisterly._ _'What was he talking about!' Tom thought to himself 'They didn't do anything to him….. did they?'._

 _The man then pointed over to him and said," I only want this one here, give me him and you will live" clearly talking to Sabine._ _"Hell no!" she said proudly, "If you want to get to him you will have to go through me first!" she continued to stand up to him, not knowing his true amount of power._ _"Fine, be that way!" he said angrily._ _"I thought you could be a good option to replace her but I guess I was mistaken…." He said clenching up his fist getting a confused look from both superheroes before the man suddenly unleashed a purple butterfly which possessed an onlooker transforming him into a supervillain like he was._ _The fight was on._ _Punches thrown and landed on both sides leaving behind bruises and scars. After what seemed like hours of fighting both sides were finally getting exhausted. Both sides were panting and breathing heavily while wiping away some of the blood, sweat and even tears._ _Suddenly the butterfly miraculous beeped loudly._ _"Damnation!" the man said._ _"I guess I will have to do this, goodbye Chat!" he said before summoning a spear out of nothing and throwing it at Tom who was too tired to move._ _Tom thought his life was over for a minute, time stood still for him, this was his time to go…_ _Suddenly Sabine jumped in the way, getting the spear in her chest penetrating her flesh and organs._ _She laid down on Tom's chest slowly beginning to die._ _Tom was in disbelief, how could this happen, why had he allowed this to happen?!_ _"No…." he said quietly not noticing that the mysterious supervillain had disappeared from the scene leaving behind the duo._ _"Please don't go…" Tom said, the rain was coming down now and Sabine's transformation ended leaving her to fate._ _She gave him a weak smile and said goodbye before she slowly shut her eyes embracing her death._ _"NOOOOO!" Tom said before unleashing a waterfall of tears which then gently fell on her face.Marinette looked on from a distance shedding just as much tears as he was._ _She was gone._ _Forever._ _Never to return to the living._ _Never will Marinette be able to hug and kiss and love her or eat he amazing food or spend anymore time with her._ _Sabine's time in this life was over._

MLB

"Who would do steal it?" she asked anger building up inside of her.

"I don't know!" Tom said who was already boiling over.

She growled and stomped up to her room where she promised herself that she will return it to Tom.

"So what happened?" Plagg asked curiously.

"Plagg, claws out." She said wih a deathly tone before transforming into Chatte Noire and jumping out into the night to search for the culprit.

MLB

It was a fairly good day for Adrien, he had just turned 15 today and for the first time in forever his father had given him a gift.

 _A peacock brooch._

He didn't think much about what it was but more about that his father.

Gabriel Agreste

Had finally given him a gift! The last time that had ever happened was when his mother was still around.

The rest of the day was fairly normal, getting wished a happy birthday by everyone especially Chloe who was extra clingy today.

He didn't feel to sleep, in fact he felt like taking a nice walk, jumping across Paris getting a good view of the landmarks in the city.

Which was exactly what he did.

Tikki let him transform to roam the night but when he came back from his 'walk' he found someone unexpected in his room.

 ** _Chatte_**

What was she doing especially with her holding on to his birthday present.

He had been betrayed.

"What do you think your doing Chatte!" Ladybug said clearly furious.

"I am taking back what belongs to me!" she explained.

He gave her a brow. But he had gotten that from his father, how could that possibly be hers?

"I doubt." He said unamused.

"Look this belongs to me, I don't care how Adrien Agreste got it but I know that this belongs to me!" she yelled almost as furious as he was.

His eyes pierced at her and her illusion of anger. He knew what she really was. She looked scared.

That wasn't normally Chatte but honestly that look could just be an illusion like the one she gave him while they were fighting the akumas together.

"I knew you would never change" he said under his breath but still loud enough for her to hear.

"You just a damn thief!" he said stomping his foot onto the floor.

"No let me-" she said before being cut off by Adrien.

"No, I am not falling for you dirty tricks again you scum!" he shouted at her. He saw the tears roll down her face quickly before she jumped away not before saying something that struck him deep.

"I though you would be better than that, Ladybug" she whispered and then jumped into the night without a trace and without the brooch.

Ladybug then let his transformation go and then sat on the edge of his bed.

'What did I do?' he thought to himself before entering a deep sleep………

Author's Note:

Sorry for late upload readers. I was just dealing with school and I was also playing The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of the Wild. It's a great game, if you get a chance to play I highly recommend you do!

The word count for this chapter is 1.5 thousand words.


	6. Chatte Blanche

Chatte lay on her bed weeping after the encounter with Ladybug forgetting to detransform.

 _How could she have been so blind to what he really was?_

She now knew anyways what he was like on the inside, not even bothering trying to listen to her explanation and cutting her out suddenly.

It didn't take long for others to notice her distress but it wasn't good company. _Not at all._

It only took moments for the akuma to enter her baton, corrupting the item and establishing a connection between this supervillain and Chatte.

"Ah Chatte Blanche, you have been deeply mistreated by Ladybug." The manly voice told her quietly.

"So I will grant you extra power, but in return you will get me Ladybug's miraculous...then yours." He said while smiling maliciously and with obvious evil intent in his words.

"Yes master." She said calmly before a purple energy transformed her into Chatte Blanche but only really changing the colour of her outfit from black to white.

It didn't take long for Marinette to go back into the night through the same trap door she entered.

"I'm coming for you Ladybug" she said to nobody in particular.

MLB

Adrien woke up to Tikki's yells at...

 _2 am?_

 _The hell did she want at this hour?_

"Adrien there is a new akuma!" Tikki alarmed him still unaware that he was now awake.

Adrien then sat up-right on his bed and stretched grogilly before putting his arms down and rubbing his eyes.

"Good, your awake" she said relieved that she won't have to try to wake him up for another minute.

"Can't this wait till later?" he asked still groggy from his sudden awakening.

"Adrien! This is no time to be slacking!" she said angrily and impatiently.

"Alright alright" Adrien responded in defeat.

"Tikki, spots on!" he shouted before jumping out of his window and into the streets to search for this foe.

MLB

"Well hello Bug boy" said a familiar voice behind him.

Adrien looked over to see Chatte but only her outfit was white and she wore a evil smile on her face.

"Chatte..." he said weakly, "is that you?"

"It's Chatte Blanche for you!" she yelled at him straining her voice.

He just looked at her in awe, _so miraculous holders could get akumatised._

"Chatte I don't want to hurt you" still showing weakness and fragility in his voice.

"But I will hurt you!" she said before pouncing at him and striking at him with her sharpened claws able to cut through flesh, able to kill.

The fight extended with neither side gaining vantage other one another. They clashed weapons and fists over and over with no sign of stopping. Both sides breathing heavily and heart pumping out of their chest. Ladybug scoped her body to find anything that could be holding the akuma. It then clicked. _The Baton!_

He rushed and jumped on her forcing Chatte Blanche to the ground. His plan however worked against him.

Her fists slammed against his face bruising it. He had to get off. After many more minutes of non-stop fighting he decided to retreat.

"Lucky Charm!" he yelled out with whatever strength remained. Down dropped a smoke bomb. He silently said a prayer to himself for the item. Ladybug then threw it on the ground and disappeared into the smoke to try to regroup and strategize. And he knew exactly who can help him. _Master Fu._

He opened the door to his shop open to be greeted by chimes of friendship and hospitality. Not long after he arrived an old Chinese man with a cane came up to the door and greeted him politely.

"Ah, Ladybug don't you have an akuma to deal with?" Master Fu asked curious on why he was here.

"I need help." He stated simply.

"Then feel free to ask" the old man responded.

"I can't seem to get to the akuma object." Adrien explained to him and watched him nod as he hunched over slightly.

"That's not the only method of dealing with them."

"What's the other way then!" Adrien asked desperately.

"Hm. Hasty are you...- you simply cloud the akuma victim's mind with lots of positive or at least mixed emotion. But this method was ineffective due to not knowing what the victim's wanted and the chance that they could make the akuma even more enraged." He explained thoroughly getting the attention of Ladybug.

"Wait- did this happen before?" Adrien asked with curiosity.

The old man looked down glumly and increased the grip on his walking cane.

"Yes, but focus on the task at hand." Master Fu finished the conversation reluctantly getting a nod from Adrien.

After a cup of tea and a couple positive thoughts, Adrien thought of a strategy to task her down.

Ladybug then ran out of the store and back into the streets to face his old friend.

MLB

"So now the bug boy finally comes back!" taunted Chatte.

Ladybug only smiled, he knew what she wanted, or at least he thought he did if his assumptions were correct.

He calmly walked up close to her and looked at her in the eyes keeping a smile. This gesture shocked slightly Chatte as she just slowly stepped back nervously.

After he came close enough, Adrien left a cupped hand on her face to receive a slight blush from Chatte. He took a deep breath in, please work.

Their lips then connected in the rain.

The moment felt so precious to him.

He felt the magic working already, everything was going back to normal. Finally the Chatte Blanche persona was gone and the akuma rushed out of the baton leaving a flustered Chatte in Ladybug's arms. He then caught the akuma as it was flying.

"Gotcha!" he said proudly.

"Bye bye little butterfly" he said naturally as the now purified akuma flew away to wherever they go to.

Chatte was shaking and her face was flushed. Suddenly Ladybug walked up to her again.

"Chatte..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

Chatte's face became redder. Then their miraculous beeped.

"I should g-"

"Wait!" Adrien said out loud stopping Chatte in her tracks.

"I think you should have it." He stuck out his arms and opened his palms showing a peacock brooch that came out of his pocket. Chatte grabbed it and thanked him before running off in the other direction than he was.

MLB

Marinette finally arrived home sweaty, dirty and exhausted from today only to receive a big hug from Tom who then lay a quick family kiss on her face.

"I'm so glad your safe.." he mumbled slightly teary. After a long hug, Marinette went upstairs to take a long deserved shower of course not before giving Tom back the brooch.

MLB

Chatte was on he observatory area of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the entire city still quite saddened over what she did earlier.

"Hello my lady" said Ladybug who just came in from behind. Usually Chatte would smile at his silly petnames but she instead remained cold and dull.

"Hey..." she said quietly to him.

"I'm not mad at you" Adrien said as he walked up and leaned on the railings.

"I know..." she continued in her dull tone.

"You're not mad at yourself are you?" Ladybug asked. Chatte didn't respond.

Ladybug like during the battle cupped a hand on her cheeks, he can barely see her getting red under her mask. Instead of a long kiss on the lips like last time, he instead kissed the other cheek and winked before jumping away leaving her flustered.

MLB

"Plagg I don't know how to feel about this!" Marinette yelled at him.

"That's why I prefer cheese" Plagg just said in response.

"Argh, your no help Plagg!" she said angrily.

"Adrien or Ladybug...Adrien or Ladybug..." she said to herself over and over again to try to make sense put of her day.

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter for you readers! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter so any constructive criticism would help a lot!

This chapter is around 1.35 thousand words.


	7. The Family Pt 1: A New Group Of Enemies

_Many months before……_ _The Mihailović family in Paris had made a name for itself among many for being fearless, brutal and causes a lot of problems in Paris for years behind many bank robberies, drug trafficking, planned murder and far more organized crimes. The family had influence over many in Paris but according to rumours moved their household to the outskirts of Paris to avoid the police. However where they are now is unknown._ _Chatte had been one the Mihailović's agents for a while and was damn good one too. Her operations were swift and rarely failed or disappointed the family. But she had one rule for her business, no killing. This hindered the operations but it was worth it. Thousands of jewels, paintings even small sculptures have been stolen and been given to them and have paid her handsomely for it. Now that she is a superhero, things will obviously be different..._ MLB

Chatte sipped her coffee with Ladybug as everyone gave them weird looks, it's not everyday that a superhero goes to your local cafe.

However this peacefulness did not last. Suddenly a suspicious bystander with a brown trench coat and a white shirt underneath with a tie stood up and put his hands in one of the deep pockets and pulled out a pre-loaded pistol and shot at the duo, especially at Chatte.

Thankfully because of Ladybug's fast reflexes he pulled out his yo-yo and protected her before tying him up and giving him over to the police. Chatte watched him get taken away and saw something familiar on his arm, after all she had one too. This also got the attention of Ladybug.

"Chatte what's with your tattoo? It's the same thing as that man's own?" he asked trying to pry out information from her.

Chatte scratched her neck and thought long and hard about her snake tattoo on her neck. Maybe the two coincidently had the same tattoo? Whatever it is, it's certainly suspicious and familiar.

 _Who could be behind this assassination attempt?_ _Who would attempt the 'assassination attempt of the century'?_ _Whoever it is, they are clearly vengeful for something or someone._

Author's Note:

This chapter was more of an introduction to a much deeper plot.

This chapter is the shortest so far at only 350 words.

11/2/18- Fixed a big error which made 0 sense. ( I should triple check these things )


	8. The Family Pt2: Talents

Ladybug put his hands on his hips and looked at her suspiciously. "Don't try to hide anything from me little kitty" he said.

A sudden realization hit Chatte. She now remembered everything.

She remembered the day she first got into the business and the day she tried to escape its grasps.

 _She remembered it all..._ _Even the memories she wanted to forget..._

 _Months earlier..._ _She entered the spacious entrance where a secretary to her to wait before she dialled on her phone and said to someone about one of the agents at front._

 _It didn't take long for a big burly beast like man to come down a flight of stairs with a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He wore a red tie down his chest and had a_ _cigar in his mouth already lit._ _"I assume you have the goods?" he said calmly taking out his cigarette for him to speak._

 _"Of course Monsieur Mihailović." Chatte said reaching out into her bag pulling out a couple of small flawless diamonds before throwing it at the man. He caught and brought it towards his chest and opened his palms to look at them._

 _"Hm. Very good... uuuh" he said clearly impressed with her 'good' work._ _"Call me Chatte Noire sir." She declared._ _"Chatte Noire huh... ima just call you little kitty Da?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed on him and she clenched her fists. That was not the kind of nickname she wanted._ _"What about my reward" she growled at him showing some teeth._ _"Easy now, I have it right here"_ _he said before a scrawnier man came in the room with a dinner tray which had a jewellery box and thousands of euros on it ._ _"Take it.. you deserve it" Mr. Mihailović told her._

 _Chatte went up to the tray and took her rewards._ _"You know, you are getting better at this every day." He remarked not getting a response from Chatte._ _"Maybe in a year you could be one of the t_ _op agents"_ _Chatte gulped at the thought of her staying in this forever._ _"Pleasure doing business with you" she told him trying to end the conversation._ _"Same to you kitty." He told her before she ran out of the building and returned home already with an excuse on_ _why she was late._

The Present...

"Chatte? You there?" Ladybug asked trying to get her out of her trance like state

She suddenly snapped back into reality. "Chatte are you okay? You blanked out for a good 5 minutes?" he asked worriedly.

"Ladybug, these aren't normal people were dealing with here..." she said peaking Ladybug's interest.

"O?" he said.

"If I'm correct we are going against one the most powerful families in Paris and maybe even the whole world." She said dramatically.

"Who are we dealing with?"

Chatte didn't respond immediately.

"The Mihailović family." She said simply making Ladybug almost chock on his own spit.

"Are you serious?" he said still flabbergasted.

"Very."

Adrien knew the son of the man after all he was a model too. Although they met each other a couple times, from his experience he was a complete jackass. He was kinda like Chloe but just 10 times worse. And that's saying something. In fact not even Chloe likes him because o 'he's too mean'. He just didn't expect him to be part of this mess!

"You seem really surprised at this, do you know them?" Chatte asked suspiciously.

Ladybug scratched at the back of his neck trying to figure out what to say.

"Well I do know one of them but not very well." He said hesitantly.

"From where?" she asked raising a brow.

"Modelling" he said simply.

"You model?" she asked even more curious than before. I mean curiosity did kill the cat.

"I do it for my dad." He said vaguely.

"Oh interesting, probably not as good as Adrien Agreste though!" she teased.

Ladybug smiled a bit, she was a fan of his work!

"Adrien huh, do you know him personally?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yup" she said excitedly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"Huh... well I go to school-"

"No! The things you do for fun!" he said laughing.

"Well I sew and design outfits and I bake and cook too." She said with ladybug slightly nodding every time she listed something out but he looked like he wanted to burst in happiness when she said she baked.

"Could you bring some treats for me?" Ladybug asked innocently while grinning widely.

Chatte laughed at him before saying yes and giving a wink too.

"Well back to the previous topic."

"What about it?" Chatte asked

"Well how are we going to take them down."

"Good point, we don't even know where they are now." She pointed out with Ladybug nodding in agreement.

"Do they own a business of any kind?"

"Well not legally" Chatte said.

"Damn it." Ladybug said frustrated.

"I know a way to find them" Chatte said calmly.

"You do?"

"Well you asked about my tattoo earlier" she said, nerves killing her.

"Yeah I did actually." Ladybug said with his memory refreshed .

"The Mihailović puts it on all their agents" she said, she could feel her heart beat out of her chest.

It didn't take long for Ladybug to put two and two together. His eyes opened in realization." Your an agent for them?" he asked surprised and angry about this new information.

"I was" Chatte said coolly and calmly despite what she was feeling down below.

"So your idea is to track one of their agents and then force him or her to tell us where they are?" he guessed.

Chatte formed a small smile on her face. "You read my mind".

MLB

It was already a bad day for Jean- Baptiste. Stuck in grid-lock traffic for the entire morning and dropping his favourite lunch on the floor just worsened it. He exited his car and lock it with his keys. He went to his apartment's front door and put his hand on the door. He was about to open it before he sensed people him. Jean-Baptiste looked over his shoulder to see the superhero duo.

"I demand you to-" Ladybug commanded before Chatte took her baton and smashed it into his, bruising it and leaving Jean-Baptiste unconscious and lying on the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Ladybug asked.

"It worked didn't it? Come on let's get him out of here before he wakes up"

Ladybug picked the man and held him over his shoulder and took his yo-yo off his hip.

"You ready?" he asked to Chatte.

"Couldn't be any more." She said before they jumped off to the outskirts in minutes time to a abandoned building where they then put the man on an old wooden chair and tied him to it. Chatte also put a brown sac over his face and tied it lightly together getting a strange look from Ladybug.

"Isn't this too much?" he asked clearly disapproving of Chatte's methods.

"He's waking up." She said stating the obvious.

"Where am I?" he said panicked.

"Ah Jean-Baptiste, it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Chatte! I knew you would betray us you bi-" he yelled out.

" _Shhhhhhh_ \- there's no need for all of this, just tell me where's the Mihailovićs are at" she said alluringly.

"Like I would tell you, you whore!" he screamed out before getting Chatte poured water over the sac, wetting the entire thing.

"Willing to speak now?" she asked mischievously.

"No never!" he said still trying to move his hands and feet to no avail.

"Ah, Jean-Baptiste you were always the steadfast... stupid one" she said playing with him while she took out her baton and extended it.

"I'm giving you one more chance to speak and to have the ability to walk normally" she said aggressively, Ladybug thought she was bluffing, but he did not expect what happened next.

"NEVER YOU BASTARD." Jean-Baptiste continued his stubbornness despite her warning.

"This will be fun" she said darkly before taking her baton and started beating his legs. Screams of agony and pain came from Jean-Baptists as he squirmed in spot as he tried to avoid getting hit. Ladybug's eyes opened up wide in surprise. Chatte then toppled the chair on its side.

"Will you speak now" she said still keeping her dark tone.

"No..." he said before she pulled up her baton ready for a second session of torture.

"Wait! Wait! I'll speak!" he said in defeat.

"Good boy, now speak." She said.

"It's a big white mansion in the western areas of Trocadéro!"he said hoping he wouldn't get beaten again.

She untied him from the chair and led him outside where he was thrown in an alley bin.

"Don't you think you were too extreme!?" asked Ladybug enraged.

"What do you mean!? He wouldn't speak otherwise!?" she said back just as mad.

"Yeah but you didn't need to cripple him! He would've spoken after a while anyways!" he argued.

"You don't know Jean-Baptiste. He wouldn't speak until every last piece of his dignity and pride is gone." She said calmly.

Ladybug growled as he knew that she was actually right. He didn't know Jean-Baptiste and didn't want to know him.

Now that the superhero duo has acquired this important information, what will they do now...

Author's Note:

Hey readers back with a new chapter for today. I want you all to comment what you think of this chapter and the story in general. I would really appreciate that.

I woudn't even mind pms.


	9. The Family Pt3 It's How the World Is

Chatte returned to her room after she found out how late it got. She entered through the trapdoor and landed perfectly on her bed.

"Plagg, I can't do this any longer..." she said sinisterly and seriously.

"Kid, I know what your goin-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed, silencing Plagg.

"I can't do it to Ladybug!" she said toning down her voice a bit and resting her palms on her eyes.

"Kid.."

"I just can't continue lying to him like this!" It was at this moment that hot tears streamed down her face.

"I just can't..."

"Can't you cancel the deal?"Plagg asked.

"No... it's too late..."

"They know everything about me..." she continued.

"Everything's not lost yet" Plagg said trying to encourage her.

"Yes it is... we lost the war.."

"I don't want to make Ladybug go through that pain either..."

She lay on her bed still weeping herself to sleep. She knew the deal needed to be completed. Or else. Everyone. Everything and anything she knew will be taken away from her.

Taking the easy way out didn't seem so bad anymore.

She just wanted the next day to never come...

MLB

Ladybug went over to Master Fu's place due to the master wanting him to be there for some unexplained reason.

He stepped into the old building to be greeted by Fu.

"Greetings Ladybug" he said putting three mats on the floor for them to sit.

"Why three mats?" he asked curiously.

"Good observation, we have a special guest." He said impressed.

It didn't take long for Adrien to hear the door open up. It took even less time for him to see Chatte walk up next to him and sit down. He looked at her face. Her lips were dry and her cheeks were wet.

"So I'm glad both of you could make it." Master Fu said politely while pouring the duo a cup of green tea.

"So Chatte, I have a question for you." He said only getting a nod from her.

"How did you get your miraculous?" he asked with clear curiosity.

"So you didn't give her, her own? Ladybug asked confused.

"I don't make such big mistakes." He said getting a growl from Chatte.

"It appeared on my desk one day" she said with obvious tones of anger.

"Ah so I guess it wasn't really well thought through" Master Fu continued enraging Chatte even more.

"So are you saying she is unfit?" Ladybug asked slightly offended.

"Well I wouldn't be my personal decision after all it depends who the Ladybug is comfortable with." Master Fu explained after a small sip of tea.

Chatte slammed her hands against the floorboards and walked away just barely muttering out 'I didn't come to hear a senile old man talk'.

"Hm I shoudn't even have considered her." He mumbled as well.

"Well I am comfortable with Chatte for your information." Ladybug argued.

"Then that's you." He responded simply.

"After all, the cat miraculous wielder should be at least comfortable with the Ladybug miraculous holder and vice versa." He explained.

"But just to let you know, I don't recommend Chatte." He continued.

"Why not?" Ladybug asked.

"Well she is untrustworthy, has a quick fuse, and she was a thief if I was correct and Oh! She has been hiding secrets from you as well." Master Fu argued.

"Everyone has secrets." Ladybug said annoyed.

"But the ladybug miraculous holder and the cat miraculous holder are supposed to be as open and honest to each other"

"How do you know-" Ladybug interjected.

"Don't talk to me that way boy!" he said offended by Ladybug's attitude.

"I have lived far, far longer than you." He explained.

"You may now go your way" he said which roughly translated to 'Get the fuck out of my face'.

Ladybug then stomped outside, kicking open the door and slamming it. He looked over his shoulders to see the one and only Chatte Noire.

"How much did you hear?" Ladybug asked honestly.

Chatte took out the cigarette from her mouth and said. "Everything".

"Thanks Ladybug for standing up for me" she said slightly teary.

"No problem" he said thoughtfully giving her a smile.

"We should get working on where the Mihailovićs are." She said suddenly becoming dark.

"Yeah, cus a white mansion in the west is such a good lead." Ladybug said sarcastically.

"I have another clue." Chatte said swiftly.

"And now you decide to say it?" Ladybug said unamused.

"Well there should be agents walking in and out of the complex." She said completely ignoring his comment and putting her paws in her suit's pocket.

"We should start searching for the mansion now" Ladybug said getting Chatte to nod in agreement. It was finally time to hunt them down.

MLB

They have been searching for hours and with limited time due to it being a school week, they weren't taking there time at all.

However it didn't take long for the duo to come across a suspicious building.

Well to say it was a mansion was an understatement. It was way bigger than Marinette's and Adrien's house together. But it's certainly what you get when you have money.

The duo walked close to the gate after scoping the outside for security cameras and guards.

"Any ideas on how we're getting in?" Ladybug asked.

Chatte only smiled before pointing at the manhole below.

He couldn't believe that he is doing this.

Only 5 minutes in the sewer system and he felt like death. He only wished to get out of this _shitty_ situation. He smiled to himself about the terrible pun he made.

MLB

After making their way through the genius sewer system which led to an old cellar filled to the brim with fine aged cheeses and wines. Chatte opened her sac which she used to use for burglaries and placed as much cheese as she can.

"Your a big fan of cheese" Ladybug said jokingly.

"Well I am but it's more for my kwami and my dinner." She said back in a serious tone getting a brow from Ladybug.

However the two went into full panic when the cellar door opened.

"Fredrick you idiot the banquet is in 10 minutes get out of the cellar you fat fuck." said a voice from above before the door was closed.

"Do you have anything that would knock them out?" Ladybug asked.

"Well I have some sleep medicine on me" she said before taking it out of her pocket and handing it over to ladybug who then opened it and poured some of the medicine into the large keg of wine that was going to be used.

"That should do it" he said before closing it and giving it back.

Not long after a man came down and took the keg not noticing the duo behind their stockpile of barrels.

After the banquet guest's thirty minutes of eating, socialising and generally having a good time they suddenly passed out on the big, expensive rug either drunk or the sleeping pills affected them.

Chatte and Ladybug came out of the cellar baton and yo-yo ready.

They navigated the hallways either empty or filled with guests and staff alike with a couple of them having the snake tattoo. It didn't take long for them to reach a large metal door guarded by two burly men.

"Could you get in?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course not, why do you think they tried to kill me!" Chatte responded back at him before pointing at a large conveniently placed vent screwed on a wall. The two opened the vent and entered before making a right turn. They then fell through one of the vents. They then looked up only to see a man bigger and burlier than the guards and was sitting at a desk reading magazines and sipping coffee.

"Ah Chatte, good work as usual" the man said while clapping getting a weird eye from Ladybug.

"Chatte, what's goin-" Ladybug said before he was cut off by a rush of pain to his head. He was immediately knocked out by the man's sucker punch.

"You really deserve a promotion you know?" he asked while picking up Ladybug and putting him over his shoulders.

"I'm good" Chatte said slightly tearing up at the sight of Ladybug getting taken away.

"And as always, your reward" the man said before walking away and a skinny man coming in with a dinner cart with euros in the millions range.

However the pain outweighed the reward. She fell to her knees and put her hands on her face.

"What have I done..." she said to herself.

Author's Note:

Hello readers, it just came to me that I didn't do a character sketch for Ladybug and Chatte Noire so I'll do that in this author's note and I will also put it on chapter 1 too.

Chatte Noire:

She had a black leather skin tight outfit with a chest pocket and hoodie although the jacket was slightly more loose than the pants. She had a black leather belt and black silk cat ears. She also has a black glove with claws at the end of each finger. The jacket also has a bell on the zipper which usually is up. She also has a black superhero mask.

Ladybug:

He wears a red outfit with black spots on it with a full black colour. He also has a red utility belt on his hips. He also has a black and red superhero mask.


	10. The Family Pt 4: Rant

_Ladybug's Pov_

I woke up with my face on a nasty concrete floor which hasn't been cleaned in ages probably. My head is pounding heavier than my heart as I look up to see I'm being held back by some damned metal bars but thankfully the people here are complete idiots and didn't bother to take my miraculous. I just hope someone will come to save me from this damp hellhole. Even if it has to be Chatte. That bloody traitor, I can't believe she did this to me. Everything I done to her and this is what I get in return! I didn't kiss her for nothing! I can't believe I even trusted her at the start. I should have just left her out in the rain. I feel like she really belongs there now. I tear down any fantasies with me getting together with Chatte after all, there just fantasies. I was foolish to let down my guard like this and just as I got to the source of the river of problems, as soon as I got so close to the leader. To cut off the head of the snake. But now I wait. I plan. I strategize. I watch every detail of the guards who aimlessly walk back and forwards, occasionally swinging around what I assume to be the cell door keys. Huh, what's this? I guess they found out I was awake. They moved towards my cell and opened it slightly ajar. _This is my chance to stike._ _Author's Note_

Really sorry about not updating in a week. This chapter is only about 240 words. I really need your criticism even if its just something like "You write like sh@t" it tells me more than staying quiet . Thanks to whoever who reads this.


	11. The Family Pt 5: Both Are Finally Gone

3rd Person POV

Chatte had loss all her sanity by this time. Regret and grief crawled up her back. All because of some stupid voices in her head. "Do it" the voice would say in an echo. She banged her head against the hard concrete of the building but no matter what she did the voices remained. "Get rid of your enemy" it would continue saying to her.

"Shut up!" she screamed while holding her head. She lay on the floor with her palms over her face. She didn't know what to think anymore. One moment she thought about how nice, courageous and (much to her denial) _handsome_ he was, and then the next she thought about killing him, gutting him open while letting the expensive red rug get soaked by his blood. She thought of finally completing the task she would have never done under the watch of the Mihailovićs. A task she wouldn't have even done herself before but now, there was an itch for her to spill blood. _No_! She thought, she would never kill Ladybug, it's the voices she swore were doing it. Chatte then did the only thing to help her. She pulled out a smoke from a packet then she reached into her jacket pocket and lit the cigar. _Much better_. She could feel some levels of normality coming back to her. She continued smoking till the cigarette became just a bud. She threw the bud on the floor before walking to check if the prisoner escaped.

MLB

It was quick work for Ladybug to beat up the guards. Too easy. Almost like they were trying to defeated. Ladybug walked down the cell block with the keys jingling in his hands while whistling an uplifting song to improve the atmosphere of the dark, old and nasty cells with the occasional leak interrupting the tune. He knew the situation he was in. Adrien tried to look confident in the situation but he was worried how his father react to this? How will he even explain this? Whichever way he does it though he is getting penalized which hopefully isn't being dropped out of public school. He could never forgive his father for that no matter how many material things he got. Adrien would miss everyone especially Nino, Alya and even Marinette even if he doesn't know much about her. Speaking of Marinette, for the past months she has been quite... dark? He met her numerous times before she became this, he remembered her being polite, innocent, shy and clumsy a lot of the time but after she became drastically different to point that anyone could pick up on it. Adrien even knew about her on him though Adrien just pretended to not know about it. Adrien was thinking of the consequences he might face by his father until an unexpected thought hit him. What if Marinette was Chatte? It wouldn't be the first time he thought of it but he usually would shrug off the idea because he would be shocked if Marinette would even hurt a fly much less steal valuables from some of the most notorious figures of Paris, France and even the world. These thoughts kept him busy until he finally stumbled upon a hallway that led to a wooden exit. He quickly made his way there before kicking the door open hoping that he didn't get spotted immediately. However the only thing to come to him was the equivalent of a pack of 10 black cats if one Chatte Noire was that unlucky. He was about to scream and yell at Chatte before he noticed something unusual. There was a faint purple energy around her eyes. How could he have been so blind the entire time! Of course it was an akuma! That bloody old man better have answers! Ladybug clearly remembering him say "Oh a kiss would get rid of the akuma" of course translated from stereotypical wise Chinese old man language.

"Hello Chatte Noire, or should I say Chatte Blanche." He said calmly and confidently however his heart told him otherwise. It was beating a mile a minute while her blue eyes pierced though his soul and his façade of the hero persona.

"Hehehe-" Chatte giggled a bit but not out of happiness or joy but a laugh which reeked of insanity and strong liquors. "So you finally put 2 and 2 together" she said forming a sadistic smile unlike her usual sugar sweet smile. " I am sure you won't hurt me will you Ladybug?" the akuma asked rhetorically and teasingly.

"Sure I won't hurt Chatte, but I have absolutely no problem saving her." Ladybugs said back regaining his hero persona as he pulled the yo-yo off his hip and started to spin it around and around at high speeds. "Ladybug you were always the headstrong one" she said in return before taking out her baton and extended it before saying darkly and quietly "Let's dance". It didn't take much time after for the action to begin. Ladybug put all his energy into the fight, pushing all his muscles to the maximum limit. The akuma mimicked the same energy but of course with Hawk Moth on its shoulder to guide the way. The ringing of the metal colliding together filled the hallway. Blood was covering their faces and Tikki was doing her all to keep Ladybug in the battle. Every strike by either side was done with perfection and even some elegance. However they were both running out of steam. Every movement was getting sloppy and weak. Breathing became way heavier than normal and Ladybug's heart was beating out of his chest and it ached for some rest but despite this he kept on going.

"Lucky Charm!" he yelled out loud with whatever breath he had left only for some duct tape to appear out of thin air and land and his hands. Great. When he actually wants an item useful for close hand combat he gets tape. Lovely.

Despite this however he already had an idea what to do even without his Ladybug vision. He got in close to Chatte and used the old method to surprise her again kissing. It didn't completely get rid of the akuma but it clearly weakened and surprised it last time. He walked to Chatte only to hit him straight on the face with the baton. It surely hurt like hell but he knew what had to be done. He pressed his lips against her in a sudden movement getting a heavy blush off of her before he took the duct tape and wrapped it around her during the moment. Time to finally finish the damn akuma. He took her baton and broke it in two with the akuma coming out of the item with little to no strength.

"That was far too much damage you've done akuma." He said before he took his yo-yo and swung it around hitting the akuma in the process and closing the yo-yo up. He then reopened it only for a pink butterfly to appear from the yo-yo. "I'll have to ask Tikki about that" he said to himself before realizing something. He was going to detransform and Chatte was right there! He didn't think his next actions out at all. He pulled Chatte in a deep embrace and started to tear up a little.

"I'm so glad your back!" he said only for Chatte to start crying too.

"Ladybug... your miraculous" she said trying to remind him that he is going to transform back into his civilian form.

"That doesn't matter now" he said with small hints of joy and relief at the same time.

"But the Mihailovićs are getting away!" Chatte said panicked.

"No worries, they can't run forever." Ladybug whispered into her ears smiling.

They then left the mansion together with hands joined both leaving what they left behind and hearts open willing to accept what life has for them now...

Author's Note:

This chapter is around 1.4 thousand words and I'm actually quite proud of this chapter but again you are allowed to think otherwise. Also feel free to give me suggestions just PM me instead of commenting it because then the idea would already be known.


	12. Chatte's Email 1: Petar's Message

Dear Chatte Noire,

Or would it be more appropriate to call you Marinette. I don't know what on Earth you are doing but you better stop. Jean-Baptiste already complained about you only to join the mass of others who are also dissatisfied. I know the boss loves you (as an agent and in a romantic way, that sick fuck) so I want you to leave the business hear me Marinette? If you don't I will track you down and do whatever fucked up shit the boss does to you. I don't caredkncucmskdkdkcmjdksow8diheiejdkdidkfidkcidkdidkdifkidcjdidjidksk.

MLB

The email ends here.

Would you like to save your draft?

Author's Note:

This chapter is basically stating the relationship between the boss and Chatte Noire if you didn't pick it up.


	13. PE

_After Sabine's death….._ _Tom couldn't keep up with everything being thrown at him. He barely found himself any time to sleep and certainly not enough to take care of Marinette or even have his own fun anymore. After Sabine went away, all her responsibilities crashed down upon him suddenly not giving him any moment to catch his breath. He missed her and Marinette too. Even though he saw her every single day, he never gets the chance to tell her how much she really loves her and how everything is going to be alright. Tom took the cat miraculous off his finger, much to Plagg's distress and crept up the stairs to Marinette's room where she was fast asleep. He took the box and looked at it for a moment considering his choices carefully. When he finally made up his mind , he dropped the box on her table and kissed her on the cheek before stepping back down the stairs to at least get a couple hours in._ _Marinette woke up groggily from her nap as she quickly dressed herself and made her way down the stairs (not noticing her gift). After packing a small croissant and an apple in a brown paper bag, she walked her way to school briskly to make sure she wasn't late , she didn't want to have more problems with the teachers. She entered her classroom and began to walk by her seat and start chatting away with Alya. Before she could do so, a pale, blond figure came up and pushed her down to the ground much to everyone's amazement "So this is the little bird that's been spreading lies about me!" shouted Chloe, enraged like a bull and was looked to kill Marinette on the spot. Marinette clenched her hands into a fist but didn't get time to retaliate as Chloe started kicking her in the stomach while she was down. Marinette couldn't do anything, she just lay there on the floor screaming in pain and distress. It didn't take long for Alya, Nino and Adrien to come and separate her from Marinette but she tried to resist in any way possible._ _Later, after the many attempts to comfort her, Marinette walked home by herself as the rain kissed 0her cheeks. 'I wish I could make Chloe's life as miserable as possible' thought Marinette as she found her way to the bakery completely soaked as she clenched her fists and pushed open the door and went up the many stairs of the building. After her long deserved bath from school she sat at her desk and turned on the computer. While waiting for it to finish updating, Marinette looked around her desk only to find a mysterious jewelry box. Out of pure curiosity she opened it only to be flashed by a bright light , Marinette only put her hand over her eyes. After the glow ended, she found a black deity blocking her view only to say "Hi there". Marinette screeched in shock._ _"I'm Plagg, I could make you become a superhero to make life better for everyone" he remarked delightedly._ _"If I can make lives better," she said darkly "then that must be I could make lives miserable is that correct?"_ _"Uhhh yeah?" Plagg said no to sure how to respond to that question._ _"Good" she continued in her dark tone as she took the ring and put it on her finger._ _"What do I need to do next?" she demanded in a calm voice._ _"Well, you just say claws out" Plagg explained clearly getting worried by Marinette's behaviour._ _"Alright," she breathed in a for a minute before finally completing her command "claws out."_ _Plagg then suddenly got sucked into the ring which then transformed Marinette into Chatte Noire. Some physical ap_ _pearances about Marinette were also slightly altered, she got more muscular and flexible and (much to her denial) her um…. chest got slightly larger. Her face went red from that slight observation._ _She stepped in front of a body mirror to get a proper look of herself and her new appearance, making sure not to miss any details. Marinette then went through her trapdoor to the sleeping city. She made sure to check out her main power, cataclysm._ _"Cataclysm!" she yelled before slamming her claws into a small billboard. The metal quickly started to rust before the billboard completely collapsed. Chatte slightly smiled at the pure destruction of cataclysm before being interrupted by a beep from her miraculous ,which thanks to Plagg's information, told her that she only has 5 more minutes to go until she transforms into 'boring' Marinette. She ran across the rooftops with impressive speed and agility, of course not without tripping on herself multiple times. She eventually made her way home where she detransformed. The rest of the memory has faded away and been forgotten…………._

MLB

Marinette woke up suddenly to a hand slamming into the desk. "Marinettte!" Ms. Bustier yelled at her to get her up from her nap. Marinette rubbed her eyes and picked up the black pen that made a big black spot on her page. Not long after, the bell went off signaling the end of Ms. Bustier's lesson.

"Marinette you just slept through the entire class!" exclaimed Alya in a voice showing some signs of annoyance because she would then need to give her the notes she missed.

"Sorry Alya I was just a bit exhausted from yesterday" said Marinette, stating a half-truth.

"Maybe you can ask Adrien for the notes." Said Alya clearly implying Marinette to talk to Adrien.

"Hm… why can't I get it from you" asked Marinette trying to sound oblivious but failing miserably at it.

"Don't you want to marry Adrien, have three kids and have a pet hamster!?" Alya exclaimed being as dramatic as possible.

"I found I new person I love….." said Marinette blushing at the thought of him not noticing how shocked Alya was.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Alya tried to squeeze out the information from Marinette.

Marinette leaned in close to Alya's right ear and whispered something into it making Alya literally jump.

"Seriously!?" stated Alya still amazed with her new discovery.

"Yes seriously!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"But what will happen to my Ladynoire ship!" Alya screamed out. "Ladynoire?" Marinette raised a brow at her best friend.

"Nevermind…." Alya told her grumpily.

"Beside we have P.E now don't we" said Alya rhetorically.

"Fine, let's go and change into sports clothes" Marinette responded back still curious what 'Ladynoire' was.

MLB

Armand D'Argencourt was waiting impatiently for Marinette and Alya to arrive only for him to catch them strolling into the court late.

"Marinette and Alya, late again!" he said with a tinge of anger and disappointment (even though the duo casually sauntered in almost every P.E class).

"Okay students, today we will be doing a 12 minute run to see who is the best runners in this class." Mr. D'argencourt explained.

Marinette usually wouldn't even bother with things like this, she would just stay with Alya at a slow speed to talk. "Oh and I will be splitting you into 2 main groups." He added probably just remembering what Alya and Marinette would do all the time.

"First group: Chloe, Kim, Adrien, Rose, Nino, Alix and Marinette!" he shouted, making sure everyone heard to make sure there was nobody asking any questions.

They all lined up where Mr. D'Argencourt put them to stand.

"Please, Maritrash is definitely going to come last right Sabrina?" Chloe said, Sabrina only cheering for her in the background. Marinette growled at the back of her throat. Was she going to get beat by Chloe? _Hell. No._

Mr. D'Argencourt signalled the start of the run, Kim and Alex immediately went ahead of everyone unlike Nino who lagged behind the entire time. Everything went as Mr. D'Argencourt expected until Marinette took first place without breaking a sweat and with every step in her run perfect. His jaw dropped by Marinette's miraculous run. He blew the whistle he had and checked his notepad he had keeping track of how many laps each person had, and almost fainted when he saw Marinette beat everyone by a landslide. Even Adrien (who finished with the second most laps done) was astonished. After all, only Chatte could ever outpace him. Adrien sat down on a bench to watch the next set of runners but he was distracted by something- no someone. Marinette.

Just something about her seemed different than when he first saw her. He scoped her out, her dark straight hair, with her bluebell eyes and lightly toned muscles. He was lost in her. Marinette just stood awkwardly in front if him blushing furiously. 'Was Adrien really checking me out?' she thought to herself making her face even redder than a tomato. "Uhhhhh... Hi Adrien?" she said trying to break the awkward silence between the two parties. It only took her comment to realize he was staring. "Uhhhh... you have a beautiful figure?" Adrien confessed awkwardly. That. That comment. That made Marinette go mad. Marinette's face somehow got even redder and hotter than before she fainted suddenly.

'What have I done? 'Adrien said scratching the back of his neck.

Author's Note:

I am not too sure what I think of this chapter honestly. Did I do a good job? This chapter is around 1.5 thousand words.


	14. Let's Hang Out More

Marinette woke up suddenly to a splash of water to her face. She could hear the sighs and the sounds of relief. Marinette quickly collected her bearings and stood up without a problem.

"Are you alright?" the concerned P.E teacher asked as he clenched his notepad between his left arm and his chest. "I'm fine." She stated as she crossed her arms together.

"Are you sure?" Adrien then questioned out of the blue.

"I said I'm fine." Marinette reaffirmed to the class and to Adrien who looked ashamed of himself for his actions and almost said something before Marinette stopped him.

"It's not your fault Adrien." She said firmly not expecting an argument from Adrien of all people.

"Yes it was! I made you go unconscious!" Adrien yelled back at her , raising his voice to an unnecessarily high level. This of course got the attention of everyone in the court and the peaking eyes from the nearby classrooms.

"Look. I am fine now and everything's back to normal so let's forget any of this ever happened, _хорошо_? Marinette assured Adrien who just gave her a brow. "I mean okay?" she said now figuring out why Adrien was giving her that odd look. However, his suspicion did not end there. In fact, it only grew from there. Ever since 'the incident' Adrien observed Marinette at any moment he had, on day he even went to the bakery with Marinette who was catching him watch her observantly more than he wanted it to be. Marinette in general was a very suspicious and secretive person to begin with ever since her mother went away. She has skipped homework and school on many occasions and was very sensitive of people looking up her black jacket's sleeve for some unknown reason. She also reeked of an odd mix of flowery perfume and some strong alcohol.

Almost like Chatte does. There are lots of similarities of Chatte and Marinette if you think about it. Both have blue hair and bluebell eyes. Both are suffering from a loss too! The similarities are uncanny. There is only one way to find out... A sleepover of course! It would be a great way to know each other better!

However Adrien did not want a repeat of... 'the incident' so it would be better if someone was there to help here, someone like Alya.

 _Memories..._

 _Marinette was over by Alya's house for a sleepover, it had been the first one to happen in a long while and the duo were excited to have fun and socialize with each other some more. After Alya finally put he_ _r sisters to rest, they watched cheesy romance movies, play games and told secrets._

" _So what do you think of Ladybug?" Alya asked, Marinette's face went between a mix of disgust and embarrassment._ _"Ladybug? He's seems like a person with good intention but he's not anything_ special." _Marinette tried to say with a straight face._ _"Do you have a crush on him?" Alya asked with Marinette's face immediately turning red._ _"No I don't!" she said in_ _between her stutters to an unconvinced Alya._ _"You so do! But that's okay after all it's just a crush right and not some crazy obsession, right?" Alya responded back before they both fell asleep._ _The Memory Fades Here..._

Adrien did it! Their sleepover was fit into both of their schedules and there was nothing in the way of it, well at least nothing so far. It was a beautiful Friday, the afternoon sun beamed as the calm, cool air kissed everyone's skins. The instructions given by Marinette (although difficult to understand due to her stuttering ) were clear and simple. 'Just bring a small bag with clothes and a toothbrush to school with you and then walk with me to the bakery'. After school was finally over, they went outside of the school and began walking. Throughout their walk Marinette found that Adrien was trying his best to shoot glances at her and even his heartbeat and breaths were abnormal.

"Are you okay Adrien?" she asked as they continued walking almost in sync with each other.

" Oh – Um- I'm good.. totally." He said totally failing to convince Marinette but she simply put the odd behaviour at the back of her mind just to try ask about it later.

"If you say so." Marinette told Adrien suspiciously before arriving at the bakery and entering through the side. Adrien had been in the bakery many times before, the atmosphere was usually bright and homey but now it felt dull and eerie. The duo then walked up to Marinette's room where he then lay down his belongings on her wooden floorboards. "Sorry if the room is ... a bit pink." She said while awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"No, it's fine" he reassured Marinette before the room again went into an awkward silence with both sides giving each other quick glances before turning their heads in another direction.

It was going to be a long day and night, especially for what Adrien might discover.

Author's Note:

I am really sorry not for uploading sooner as my week was very busy so please forgive my tardiness. I don't really like this chapter for some reason but I would like to hear what you all think of it.

хорошо - Okay

Thanks to the guest that pointed out the error.


	15. I Love You Too!

After Adrien's relatively peaceful sleep, he remembered the meeting he had arranged with Master Fu. He and that old bastard needed to talk and apparently Chatte was going to be there too. He left the bakery as the sun began to rise and quickly transformed and went towards his 'master'. He got there rather quickly and tapped on the door three times for Master Fu to come to the door and greet him.

"So why do you want to see us again?" Ladybug asked as if he was on a extremely packed schedule today. "I wanted you and Chatte to discuss something….. _important_." He said extremely vaguely before leading him towards a mat where Chatte was already kneelt. She noticed him and did a small wave with a smile as the cherry on top. "I'm glad you two could make it." Master Fu stated as he began his usual customs for greeting them. Tea included. "So I needed you two to talk about your identities." He got to the point fast unlike his usual dramatic buildup. "Specifically I need you both to reveal your identities." Ladybug grinned, Master Fu being specific? This was the first time he ever saw that before! However Chatte grimaced and her face looked like it lost colour. "Well I'll leave you two to that, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Master Fu said in a more casual tone before leaving the duo alone together staring at each other awkwardly. "Sooo…….." Ladybug mumbled trying to break the tension between them. "I'm not ready…." She said before curling into a ball against the wall. "I could wait." He said trying to cheer her up. Minutes past but it felt like hours just looking at each other in total silence. "I don't think I told you my situation…." Chatte stated.

"No you haven't." Ladybug responded as polite as he could.

"Well I think I should finally tell you."

"I -well…." She mumbled.

After being all ears and not losing any interest to her voice as she slowly explained her feelings, her parental situation, everything that went wrong with her life and finally she let go of her strong outer shell becoming what she is hiding under her black mask.

"Ladybug….." She stated unconfidently.

"Yes kitty," he said back at her.

"I just want to say that….. through the weeks and months that I known you…..you've been so nice to me and all that I think I-" she confessed before chocking on the words she was going to say next,

" ** _I love you_**.!" She yelled quickly, so that she would get over it faster. Chatte then started to cry.

"I know you won't love me back, I caused you so much trouble and I have probably just been a nuisance to you the entire time!" she cried out before Ladybug pulled her into a hug. They had hugged before but this one felt special. It truly felt magical. Like if the walls between them had started to be broken down. Her head was over his shoulder weeping until he finally spoke up.

"You know, **I think I'm falling for you too**." Ladybug said suavely then pulling her into a passionate kiss. This one too felt magical like if seven hundred weights have been lifted off his back. Only one barrier remained. The transformation. Adrien broke the kiss and commanded Tikki to detransform, Marinette followed the same thing. Both their eyes were closed shut and their hands were over each other's backs. Adrien's eyes then shot open and saw her. Marinette. The girl who he gave his umbrella too, played video games with and even went on a sleepover with! Was the same girl who was strong, courageous and a bloody good kisser too. It was all to perfect. "Or I should say, I love you Marinette." Her eyes immediately opened wide to see Adrien, who she fantasied being with was Ladybug the whole time who was well…. The second person she would dream being with.

"Adrien?" she said in a shocked state.

"Marinette." He said only increasing his grip on her.

The two were meant to be with each other.

Marinette with Adrien.

And Adrien…..

 _With Her._

Author's Note:

This is the first part of this fanfiction completed! Now on to part two! Really sorry for not uploading sooner. Just that my new fanfiction 'In my Reality' has caught up a lot of my attention in the past week. I would enjoy you all reviewing this fic as usual. I hope you all will continue to read the next part of this fanfiction! Also the two are (finally)officially together!See you at chapter 16!


	16. Chatte's Email 2: Markov's Last Words

Dear Chatte,

Listen I have important thing to tell you. I know I'm the only person you trust here so get this! The other agents are want to kill you! As your partner I can't allow this to happen but oh no. My door has been kicked down They going to get me! Stay safe Chatte and goodbye

From your best friend Markov...

Author's Note:

Next chapter will be the start of part 2!


	17. A New World

**Part 2: The Flower of Love Blooms**

Their lips were locked together in the sunrise. Each second of the moment was magic. The embarrassment and shock had long gone for longing and live to replace them. They held each other tightly, unwilling to back down or let the other go.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but I need to open up the store now." Master Fu said completely out of the blue, catching the duo by surprise. "I guess we'll be on our way now." Adrien said still holding Marinette closely before walking off with her after the old man had said his goodbyes. They stepped outside the store together in perfect sync. "So... are we heading back home now?" Adrien asked Marinette like if nothing had happened in the last ten minutes. "How about we go out to eat breakfast?" she suggested to him.

"I know a place we could go!" Adrien said excitedly before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the location. Luckily it wasn't that far but unfortunately they got a couple of strange eyes from onlookers. They ended up in front of a simple but nice café already with people filling up the tables. After sitting down and ordering a coffee, it just seemed like a good moment to talk more while lounging. "This place seems nice." Marinette started the conversation simply.

"Oh yeah, I went here multiple times with my mom but I haven't gone recently."

Marinette sighed, thoughts of meeting his mom came into her head before quickly remembering that well... she's gone. "Your mom must have been a great person..." she said trying to cheer Adrien up.

"She was." He said simply and straight to the point. "My dream is to see my mom again..." he told her, Adrien was surprised he even got it off his chest. He never thought he'd tell anybody that, he hasn't told anyone else. "It's okay Adrien, you don't need to tell anybody else, it will be between us only." Marinette said snapping Adrien out of his deep trail of thought. Wait what!? 'Did you read my mind or something!?' he thought to himself still surprised but then another voice came into his mind. "He' so cute when he's flustered." Said a voice very similar to Marinette. He looked at her straight in her dreamy eyes. "What am I saying, he's cute all the time..." the voice said again but her lips didn't move strangely enough. "Um is that you?" Adrien asked, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. "Huh, I didn't say anything." Marinette said recovering from her dream like state. "Yes it was you! You said I was cute when I'm flustered!" he accused with Marinette turning red. "I really said that! Stupid mouth of mine, sorry Adrien it must have slipped off the tongue." She apologised before Adrien started hearing the voice again rambling on about baking, designs and him embarrassingly enough. "This is so weird." He stated before the waitress came with two cups of coffee and a small jam pastry. Suddenly a whisper came from inside his shirt. "You can read her thoughts thanks to the miraculous." Tikki said from inside remaining concealed. " _ **YOU CAN WHAT!**_ " Marinette yelled getting a but of awkward glances from everyone and sitting back down. She can definitely do it to. Great. Now nothing can be secret anymore. At least it's only mind reading, right.

Well that was certainly wrong. Very. Very. Wrong.

One look at Marinette's teeth showed that. She had an adorable fang. "Ugh, now I need to listen to Adrien's thoughts all the time." Marinette said out loud to him deadpanning after a small sip of coffee. Right after the extremely awkward moment between the two, they then went home to see a delighted Tom who greeted him heartily at the door with a hug. The duo then decided to head upstairs to the living room to watch a movie. After searching through the room for the DVDs they settled over a cheesy romantic movie. They got what they expected, a cheesy, fluffy story with generic characters. What they didn't expect to be cuddling next to each other sharing a blanket. Marinette lay on his chest and looked pretty comfortable too. The moment was perfect. The two warmed up the house that was so cold. Until, Marinette purred. A loud, carless purr. "Marinette?" Adrien asked looking at her strangely. Marinette then jumped on the other side of the couch and hid her face in embarrassment. "Was that a purr?" he asked again with playful intent. He only had one chance to do it. Suddenly, Adrien lunged on her gave her a light head scratch only to result in another purr. It wad honestly really adorable. It took only seconds to realize what compromising position they were in.

They didn't want it to end.

Author's Note:

Part 2 is finally being started. This fanfiction is going to be 3 parts with one already completed. This is generally gonna focus on Marinette and Adrien as a couple and maybe the ending for 'The Family'. So as usual tell me what you think!


	18. Insanity and Harm

Marinette and Adrien sat on the couch tired after watching movie after movie and simply looked in to each other's eyes. The moment that felt like hours was mere seconds until Tom called the two down because Adrien's 'father' was here. A quick and easy goodbye and see you tomorrow was the only thing required. But they had to cross the line too far, did they? Adrien pecked her on the cheek and went to his car expecting his driver but saw something he would have never expected. His father driving him. He stepped into the car tensing up. His father had just witnessed him kiss a girl romantically.

"So son..." he said firmly while stepping on the gas. "who is this girl?" he asked without any emotion or even a glance at Adrien. Her name is Marinette." He told his father uncertain of whether he would approve or disapprove "Dupain?" He asked with disgust clearly lingering in his voice. "Yes father." Adrien responded back nervously.

"So tell me about her?" Ah, the classic Gabriel, he was always one to pull that move. Wanting to know what he thought of her before he decided what to think of her.

"She sews and designs outfits herself and she bakes." Gabriel nodded, probably discarding the baking comment. "Oh?" His interest however was peaked at the sewing and designing piece. "She's quite good at it too!" Adrien boasted oblivious to his father's plans. "Then I would like to see her sketchbook."

"I'll ask Marinette when I see her on Monday!" Adrien beamed in excitement but Gabriel didn't respond and he waited until Adrien went to attend his own business. "Perfect, time to finally get rid of her..." Gabriel mumbled sinisterly under his own breath.

 _MLB_

Everyone was in their proper positions (except for our new couple who sat in front together).

"So how is my lady today?" Adrien asked kissing the back of Marinette's hand. Before Marinette could even open her mouth a hand slammed into the desk. The duo looked at the figure. Chloe. Her face clearly showed that she was enraged like a bull. "You **bitch**!" she screamed at Marinette extremely loudly. "Stay away from **_MY_** Adrien!" she continued to yell and scream. Everyone's eyes were locked onto her. "Your Adrien?" Marinette stood up and stepped out of the desk. She walked straight up to Chloe and towered over her in both strength and in height, she glared at Chloe in the eyes and waited for her to respond. "What are you going to do Maritrash? Are you going to go and cry to your mommy? Oh wait. **_You don't have one!_** She left you." Everyone was surprised by Chloe's outburst but Marinette. Oh Marinette. She was pissed off. Chloe had already broken the glass floor they stood upon. Suddenly Marinette lunged at her and pushed her right hand against her throat with her sharpened nails cutting into some of the skin. Blood leaked out of the wounds slowly but was still noticeable. "Don't talk about my mother ever again you slut!" she said coolly and calmly which was the complete opposite of how she was underneath. _She felt the need for blood to be spilt._

Marinette dropped Chloe down on the hard floor desperate for air and close to crying out in pain. She then looked at her fingers. They were bloody. _Exactly how she would like them to be. That feeling of... excitement. That rush. Makes you want to be an agent again. Go back to the good old days. Say you don't kill but in reality. Blood has been spilled._ Suddenly her senses came back to her. Marinette was less horrified with Chloe's condition but looked at her fingers with an insane feel to her expression, she lost control. She ditched the Mihailovičs like her pigtails but then again... old habits are hard to break. She ran out of the classroom with all eyes peered on her,

Adrien than ran out after her. It was a long chase due to Marinette's fast but quiet steps. Finally, she was caught in alley slumped against a wall with a scared look on her face. "Adrien... help me..." she put her sweaty palms against her face and started to weep. "I'm losing control... like... the rest of them..." she barely made out the words in between her breaths, strangely enough though her tattoo (courtesy of the Mihailovičs) was slightly emitting a dark cloud. "Help... me... Adrien..." she looked like a madwoman and sounded like one too. Her eyes were widely opened and mouth was ajar. "Don't worry Marinette, I'm always her to help." Adrien's voice was in a genuinely concerned voice. "This isn't you..." Or is it, he hoped not.

"He...he...he...he." She looked at her fingers again, covered in blood.

"He.he.he.eh" Marinette continued gazing at it, completely entranced.

" **Hehehehehehehh** " All sanity was lost there. Adrien just watched at her in fear. Marinette then licked her bloody fingertips.

"Why does this feel so enticing... I want more..." She licked her finger over and over. 'She didn't just need help, she needed Master Fu.' Adrien put a firm grip on her and rushed her over to his place at top speed. Without even knocking he kicked open the door and sat down on a mat. Master Fu then rushed over. "Adrien? What is going on?!" he asked more confused than ever.

"I want more... blood..." Master Fu looked at her in concern.

"I knew this would happen, her soul is being corrupted." He said flatly, he then quickly went over to a backroom and lots of chalk, salts, candles and mysterious liquids. He shut the door and locked it and put the blinds down on the windows. He shut off the light inside too.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked puzzled.

"Not a good time to explain..." He surrounded Marinette with a white circle from the chalk. Then, he gave Adrien a white salts jar with a Chinese written label on it. "I have no right to touch your lover, rub the salts on her bare skin." Adrien's face would have reddened if it wasn't for the graveness of this situation. He pulled down the sweater's zipper and took it off. His eyes then shot open suddenly. Her arms. There were cuts and slices on both of them, some looked old but some looked fresher and rawer than the meats in his fridge. He then pulled off her shirt to reveal a modest bra covering up most of her developing chest. Adrien went red for a moment before turning back to normal. This was serious. He opened the jar and took some salts out with his fingers, he then rubbed it on her pale skin. Marinette then screeched in pain and started to squirm around.

Continuous rubbing with Marinette not willing to stand down or to calm down in any way. After the candles were lit and some of the liquid was placed on her tattoo, Master Fu knelt down and started to chant in some prehistoric language. Completely unrecognisable to even the best historians. Suddenly a purple shadow came out of Marinette. It then dispersed after Master Fu's final statement which illuminated the entire building. Marinette then went into a sitting position on the ground.

"What... happened?" she looked just as confused as Adrien.

"The tattoo is a curse of a sort, any user with it will eventually have their personality altered and become darker and more bloodthirsty. Sadly, the damage has already been done, Marinette will never be the same girl you met on the first day." Master Fu looked sympathetically at Adrien. "But if it were to remain any longer, she would have... sorry I can't spill the last part... it's too gruesome." Now that was the Master Fu Adrien knew. "I'll clean everything up.." he declared before going into a small room leaving the couple alone.

"Marinette..." Adrien called her name, concerned for her.

"Adrien, I'm not worthy of being your ally!" she suddenly exclaimed with tears overflowing her eyes. "I caused you more trouble than anyone else... just finish me off." That shocked Adrien. She gave him a small pocket knife but it was still sharp enough to cut through any flesh.

"No." He said firmly but taking her pocket knife.

"Just do it!"

"I won't do it!"

"Why!? I caused you so-"

"Because I love you! And I will never hurt somebody I love!" Adrien regained his hero persona but Marinette continued to cry.

"If you don't do it then..."

"Then what?" Adrien asked obliviously.

"I'll do it myself."

Suddenly a loud scream came from the shop. Sirens then followed soon after.

 _Did she do it?_

Author's Note:

This chapter is around 1.5 K words but I want your opinion on this chapter. What do you think of it?

Also, that mood swing from the last chapter to this one.

I might change the story rating to M too.


	19. Why?

Adrien's POV _Oh no._ _She did really do it._ _What do I do?_ _Will she even make it by then?_ _Please don't leave me Marinette._ _I'll do anything and everything._ _Even if it means,_ _Strangling each one of those Mihailovič bastards and killing them bare-handed_.

3rd Person POV

That move seemed so sudden. Why'd she do that!? Was it grief? Or was it something else? Whatever it is, it is hidden from everything else and may stay that way, even in the grave.

Adrien held her close to him and started to weep and yell. "No this is just a dream…" He still couldn't believe his eyes and what he saw. He saw her take another knife (how many did she have on her?) and saw her thrust the sharp object into her stomach. "Wake up Marinette…. Please." She said nothing as her wound continued to bleed profusely. Thanks to Master Fu calling the ambulance as soon as the incident occurred, the authorities arrived with great haste and began to take her away from his arms to the hospital. Did Adrien follow them by foot all the way there? Of course he did. With all the energy he had in him, he ran all the way to the hospital the ambulance headed to.

He sprinted inside but was forced to stay in the waiting room with only his thoughts and emotions at his side. Each second was painful for Adrien. Every tick of the clock ringing in his head. He maybe now be more insane than she was. His hands went through his dirty hair and then went straight over his sweaty face. It was a living nightmare. He trembled and shivered in his seat as he stewed in his own sweat and tears. Maybe hours have passed and he was still in the same spot. Maybe his phone rang an ungodly amount of time. Maybe his father was to curse him for this but Adrien couldn't care less. His best friend. His lover. His world. Just crumbled in front of him, right before his green eyes. Forget about the akumas and Hawk Moth.

It was time to settle the score.

At the Mihailovič's new mansion…

After getting directions and clues from 'special persons', he made his way through the halls without any sort of detection. Adrien eventually made his way to a big room with the words on the door being 'CEO Office'. He knocked on the door to hear the familiar voice from last time he was dealing with the boss. He slowly opened the door ajar to then slip through it and quickly find that son of a bitch. He found the bastard on the desk looking like if he saw a ghost. He took the knife that 'he borrowed' from Marinette who was yet to enter a stable condition. Adrien used his acrobatics and agility to strike without mercy. He could hear the scream of agony and pain in the air. He then grimaced. 'What was I doing?'

He took a good look at himself. Red coated everything. An extreme wave of guilt then struck Adrien in the gut. He just killed a man. He thought things like this on repeat. There was nothing gained in this. I just killed a man because of revenge.

Back at Adrien's house…….

He didn't want to be there or talk to anyone. Tikki felt the same thing too. All the things spoken by Tikki was.

"Adrien, I'm disgusted." Her disappointment was clear like day but honestly he was disgusted with himself too. He just needed some time, alone. And with a drink. He needed space from his father, friends and everyone and everything. He felt the liquor against his throat along with the burn you get. He didn't want to sleep, take a bath or anything else. Just some alone time. With his thoughts.

Everything will be fine…

Everything's normal…….

 _Right?_

Author's Note:

Normal Me: Let's make this a happy fanfiction with fluff and romance in to cheer up the readers and make them emotional!

Edgy Me: Let's make this a really dark fic with suicidal and self harm references in it along with a generous dose of torture and pain.

We all know which one won that battle.


End file.
